


How it is

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Drei Ratten, die Boernes Leben verändert haben. Oder auch: Ein philosophischer und sehr weit hergeholter Versuch, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum Boerne so ist, wie er ist.





	1. How it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: schwarz - Trauerkleidung - fürs Team  
> Genre: Drama, Rückblick  
> Handlung: Drei Ratten, die Boernes Leben verändert haben. Oder auch: Ein philosophischer und sehr weit hergeholter Versuch, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum Boerne so ist, wie er ist. Ein Sprung in die Vergangenheit.  
> Das hier ist die erste Ratte.  
> Warnungen: Hm... bisschen traurig, glaube ich. Minor character death, wenn man das so sagen möchte.  
> Länge: ca. 1250 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: blabla nicht so wie geplant blabla Zeit blabla anders als ich wollte blablabla Fortsetzung folgt.

 

 

Die erste Ratte, mit der Karl-Friedrich Boerne jemals in Berührung kommt, brennt sich sehr deutlich als Erinnerung in seinen Kopf ein.  
  
Er ist jung, sehr jung, sieben oder acht Jahre alt. Seine Familie ist wohlhabend, auch damals schon, das Haus, in dem sie leben, ziemlich groß. Ein Paradies für ein Kind seines Alters – solange sein Vater nicht in Reichweite ist, denn wenn sein Vater mitbekommt, dass er durch die Gänge tobt, ist es mit dem Toben schnell vorbei. Aber seinen Vater sieht er sowieso nicht oft, also ist das schon okay.  
  
Es ist Frühling, als er die Ratte trifft. Draußen im Garten liegt sie unter einem Busch, an einem Bein verletzt und nicht mehr fähig, vor ihm davon zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich hat eine der Katzen die Lust an ihrer Beute verloren.  
Er kniet minutenlang vor dem Busch im Dreck, wohl wissend, dass er sich dabei die Hose schmutzig macht und gerügt werden wird, aber er braucht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, ob es das Risiko wert ist. Ob er der Ratte helfen kann, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt. Und ob er es sich vollständig mit seinen Eltern verscherzt, falls er doch auffliegt.  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, weiß nur, dass es nicht gut wird, wenn er ihr hilft und die Ratte entdeckt wird. Aber seit er so viel für die Schule tun soll und jetzt auch noch sein Geigenunterricht dazu gekommen ist, darf er nicht mal mehr mit den Katzen spielen, obwohl sein Betragen sonst doch eigentlich ganz gut ist. Vielleicht wäre das ja zumindest ein wenig Abwechslung.  
Und so entschließt er sich, der Ratte zu helfen. Er holt Küchentücher und bringt die Ratte in sein Zimmer, in Sicherheit vor den Katzen und den Erwachsenen, sucht dann einen kleinen Käfig – den alten von seinem Hamster, der nie alt geworden ist – säubert und putzt ihn und legt ihn dann aus. Er kann sich um Nagetiere kümmern, das weiß er. Das mit dem Hamster war damals ja schließlich nicht seine Schuld, immerhin hat seine Cousine Henriette...  
  
Dann setzt er die Ratte in ihr neues Heim.  
Sie scheint sich wohl zu fühlen, schnuppert mal hierhin, mal dorthin und humpelt schließlich zum Trinkwasser. Er sieht ihr dabei zu, beobachtet, wie sich ihr weiches Fell bewegt, wie die Schnurrhaare zittern, wie die kleinen Pfoten über den Boden trippeln. Und dann durchströmt ihn eine Form von Glück, die er so noch nie gespürt hat. Er ist stolz, so stolz. Und so glücklich. Vielleicht kann er die Ratte ja sogar so weit aufpäppeln, dass er sie wieder in den Garten setzen kann und ihr beim davonhuschen zusehen, mit dem Gedanken daran, einem kleinen Wesen das Leben gerettet zu haben.  
Er geht an diesem Tag so beschwingt ins Bett wie lange nicht mehr und als er einschläft, lächelt er.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ist die Ratte tot.  
  
Sie liegt in ihrem kleinen Käfig, durch den sie gestern noch so fröhlich gehumpelt ist, und atmet nicht mehr. Und als er sie anfasst, ist sie ganz kalt.  
Vorsichtig legt er sie auf seine Hand. Das Fell ist immer noch ganz weich, als er darüber streicht. Die Pfoten sind gekrümmt und ganz starr, gar nicht mehr so schön wie gestern. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und den Mund offen und liegt da, liegt einfach nur da, und jetzt kann er nicht mehr. Er schafft es gerade noch so, die Ratte zurückzulegen, bevor er die Hände vors Gesicht schlägt und weint und schreit, einfach nur alles raus, weil es doch gestern noch so schön war und heute so schrecklich und das unfair ist, alles so unfair.  
  
Es dauert keine Minute, bis jemand die Tür öffnet und ihn umarmt. Nani, die Haushaltshilfe seiner Mutter. Sie setzt sich mit ihm aufs Bett und hält ihn und er vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrer Bluse und weint und weint, lässt einfach alles raus. Nani ist geduldig.  
Dann, irgendwann, als er sich beruhigt hat, erklärt er ihr, was vorgefallen ist. Und sie lacht ihn nicht aus, belächelt ihn auch nicht, nein. Sie macht den Vorschlag, die Ratte zu begraben. So, wie sich das gehört. Und natürlich, natürlich, das müssen sie machen. Das hat sie verdient. Wo er sie schon nicht hat retten können.  
  
Nani sagt, er soll seinen Anzug anziehen. Eigentlich mag er den Anzug nicht, findet ihn unbequem und kratzig und viel zu warm, aber so etwas trägt man, wenn man jemanden beerdigt, für den Respekt, das weiß er. Also macht er sich schick, in seinem schwarzen Anzug, seiner Trauerkleidung. Nani kann sich nicht umziehen, weil sie danach gleich wieder in die Arbeit muss, und er selber muss aufpassen, dass er auch ja keine Erde an den Anzug bringt, aber das macht nichts, das schaffen sie schon. Das ist gerade nebensächlich.  
  
Sie müssen schnell sein, damit seine Eltern nichts mitbekommen. Deshalb hat er die Ratte schon mal in einen Schuhkarton gelegt und seine Gartenschuhe angezogen. Die passen zwar nicht zu seiner Kleidung, aber das ist schon okay so, findet Nani. Weil die Ratte sich bestimmt trotzdem freut, dass er sich so schick gemacht hat.  
Nani gräbt ein Loch hinter einer Hecke, da, wo man es vom Haus nicht sehen kann, und sie haben keine Zeit für eine große Zeremonie, leider, aber ein paar Blumen legt er doch auf das Grab. Soll ja schön sein. Am liebsten würde er noch ein Kreuz aufstellen, aber Nani sagt, dass er dann auffliegt und das darf nicht passieren. Also beschränken sie sich auf Erde und Blumen. Und als er weinen muss, ist Nani für ihn da.  
  
Sechs Tage später muss Nani gehen.  
  
Er versteht nicht, versteht gar nichts mehr, und es dauert, bis er seine Mutter dazu bringen kann, ihm zu erklären, was passiert ist. Was Nani getan hat.  
Seine Mutter erklärt ihm, dass Nani im Garten gegraben hat, hinter der Hecke, da wo man es vom Haus nicht sehen kann. Und irgendwas über Wurzeln und Gras und Blumen und darüber, dass sie jetzt extra einen Gärtner kommen lassen müssen, damit die Stelle so schnell wie möglich wieder akzeptabel aussieht, und was das alles wieder kostet, aber da hört er schon nicht mehr so richtig zu.  
  
An diesem Abend werden ihm zwei Dinge klar.  
Erstens: Seiner Familie geht es nur um Geld und Wirkung nach außen. Niemand fragt danach, warum Nani das Loch gegraben hat. Fakt ist nur: Sie hat es getan und jetzt muss Familie Boerne Geld bezahlen und das ist schlecht. Was Nani gemacht hat, ist also falsch gewesen, obwohl es sich so richtig angefühlt hat. Das einzig richtige war. Aber es war falsch.  
Und zweitens, und das ist weitaus wichtiger: Nani hat sich für ihn geopfert. Hat ihn nicht verpfiffen, sondern die Schuld auf sich genommen und ihren Job verloren. Und er bewundert sie dafür. So will er auch mal sein.  
Und er versteht, dass seine Eltern nicht immer recht haben. Dass es in einigen Situationen besser ist, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Und dass man damit manchmal mehr erreicht.  
  
An diesem Tag lernt er eine wichtige Lektion. Das Leben ist nicht gerecht. Das versteht er damals zwar noch nicht, aber es beginnt in ihm zu arbeiten. Der Gedanke lässt ihn nicht mehr los, und Jahre später, als er schon wieder vergessen hat, was den Gedanken eigentlich ausgelöst hat, handelt er danach. Versteht, dass es manchmal einfach ungerecht ist, dass manchmal die falschen Sachen richtig und die richtigen Sachen falsch sind, und es beeinflusst sein ganzes Dasein.  
  
Und obwohl er vielleicht über die Jahre verdrängt, was sie alles in ihm bewirkt hat – die Ratte vergisst er nicht.

 

 


	2. How it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P12  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Challenge:** Farben: schwarz - Humor - für mich  
>  **Genre:** Drama...ish, Rückblick  
>  **Handlung:** Die zweite Ratte.  
>  **Warnungen:** Wieder 'ne tote Ratte, sonst aber nichts.  
>  **Länge:** 1950 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 100 Minuten

 

 

Die zweite Ratte, der Karl-Friedrich Boerne begegnet, trifft er erst Jahre später.

 

Er ist immer noch relativ jung, wohl knapp zwanzig Jahre alt, und hat gerade erst mit seinem Medizinstudium begonnen. Und obwohl er noch im vorklinischen Teil des Studiums ist, stehen heute im Rahmen des Anatomiekurses Sektionen kleiner Tiere an, damit die Studenten langsam lernen, wie sie ihr Skalpell handhaben müssen und wie ein Lebewesen tatsächlich von innen aussieht.

Amphibien, hat sein Professor gesagt. Wenn sie an welche kommen, dann nehmen sie Amphibien. Frösche oder Kröten oder etwas in dieser Richtung, je nachdem, was einfacher zu beschaffen ist. Leicht scheint das offenbar nicht zu sein, immerhin ist Winter, aber bisher ist Boerne immer der Auffassung gewesen, dass Universitäten mit Forschungs- und Lehrmitteln ausgestattet werden würden. Könnten. Aber dem scheint nicht so zu sein, jedenfalls nicht hier in Münster, und deshalb nehmen sie einfach, was sie kriegen können.

 

Erst im Hörsaal, nach einem langen Vorwort, erklärt der Prof, dass Weichtiere so kurzfristig nicht mehr zu bekommen waren. Dafür arbeiteten sie nun mit _rodentia_ , genauer gesagt mit _murinae_ , das stelle doch kein Problem dar?

Natürlich nicht. Die waren schließlich ganz einfach bei einem Züchter zu bekommen, der Ratten und Mäuse normalerweise als Beute für Reptilien, vornehmlich Schlangen, verkauft. Und jetzt sezieren sie halt Ratten.

 

Boerne ignoriert das flaue Gefühl, das er im Magen hat und das er sich im ersten Moment nicht erklären kann, und bereitet sorgfältig seinen Arbeitsplatz vor. Auf die Sektion freut er sich schon seit dem Tag, an dem der Prof sie angekündigt hat. Ihn fasziniert das. Nicht zwingend der Tod an sich, das nicht, aber das wirkliche, physische Innenleben von Lebewesen und wie sorgfältig man arbeiten muss, um nichts kaputt zu machen. Aber auch die Tatsache, dass man so gesehen eigentlich gar nicht mehr so viel kaputt machen kann, schließlich kann dem Patienten ja nun nicht mehr viel passieren.

Ihn faszinieren auch die Sachen, die er heute nicht erleben wird. Krankheiten. Die Herkunft von Krankheiten. Und wie man ihre Ursachen erkennt, selbst wenn der Patient schon nicht mehr am Leben ist.

Sein Vater will ihn in einer hochspezialisierten, technischen Fachrichtung sehen, das weiß er. So schwierig und so angesehen wie möglich. Natürlich. Neurochirurgie, das wäre was, findet er. Herzchirurgie. Oder, wie er selber, Ophthalmiatrie – Augenheilkunde. Das ist das Wahre, sagt sein Vater.

Boerne findet das nicht. Ihn reizt die Pathologie, ihn reizt die Rechtsmedizin – aber Leichenfledderer wird im Hause Boerne beruflich leider nicht anerkannt. Und seinen Vater zu verärgern, das hat er schon in seiner Kindheit gelernt, ist nun wirklich keine gute Idee. Deshalb steckt er im Zwiespalt, schon seit er das Studium angefangen hat – aber eigentlich hat das ja alles noch Zeit. Er ist ja noch lange nicht an dem Punkt, an dem er sich für seine Fachrichtung entscheiden soll, also kann er sich darüber auch später noch Gedanken machen.

 

Als er nach vorne geht, um sich sein Versuchstier abzuholen, fällt ihm schlagartig ein, warum ihm so flau im Magen ist. _Rattus norvegicus_ forma domestica. Die Farbratte. Die domestizierte Form der Wanderratte.

Er erinnert sich.

Damals, die Ratte. Im Garten. Die er verzweifelt versucht hat zu retten, woran er gnadenlos gescheitert ist.

Die Ratte, die ihm ein oder zwei Sachen über das Leben beigebracht  hat.

 

Seine Knie beginnen zu zittern und er muss sich setzen.

 

Durch die Ratte damals hat er wirklich einiges gelernt. Dass die Welt nicht nur gut und böse ist. Dass gute Sachen schlecht sein können und andersrum. Dass es manchmal eben nicht gerecht ist. Und dass auch seine Eltern falsch liegen können.

 

Und jetzt sitzt er an seinem Tisch, während ein Großteil seiner Mitstudenten bereits begeistert angefangen hat, die ersten Schnitte zu setzen, und erinnert sich an Dinge, die über zehn Jahre her sind. Ganz plötzlich, im unpassendsten Moment. Wie ein Flashback.

 

 

„Boerne, was ist los?“, reißt ihn die freundliche Stimme seines Profs aus den Gedanken. „Wollen Sie nicht anfangen?“

 

Boerne blinzelt. Er braucht ganze zwei Sekunden, bis er verarbeitet hat, was der Prof ihm sagen will, dann nickt er eilig. „Selbstverständlich“, murmelt er mehr zu such selbst und setzt mit zitternden Fingern das Skalpell an.

 

„Weiter oben“, sagt der Prof. „Noch etwas. Genau da. Und jetzt vorsichtig schneiden.“

 

Irgendwas blockiert.

 

Boerne weiß nicht, was es ist, aber er kann nicht zudrücken, kann nicht schneiden. Kann sich nicht bewegen.

 

Der Prof lächelt immer noch. „Worauf warten Sie denn?“, fragt er.

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, bricht es aus Boerne heraus, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Ein paar seiner Kommilitonen starren ihn an, aber das bekommt er gar nicht mit. „Ich kann das nicht.“

 

Der Prof legt ihm eine versichernde Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie schaffen das schon“, sagt er. „Es ist gar nicht so schwer. Es kostet nur die erste Überwindung.“

 

Boerne schüttelt den Kopf. ‚Sie verstehen das nicht‘, will er sagen, ‚Das hat andere Gründe‘, aber er bringt kein Wort heraus.

 

„Die Ratte ist sowieso schon an einem besseren Ort“, versucht der Prof noch, ihn zu beruhigen, aber als ein vorlauter Kommilitone ein „Stimmt, hier auf dem Seziertisch“ dazwischenruft, ist das auch schon wieder vorbei.

 

Er schafft es gerade noch so, ein „Bin gleich wieder da“ rauszubringen, dann stürmt er schon aus dem Saal.

 

 

Dass ihn das so mitnimmt, hätte er selbst nicht erwartet. Immerhin ist die letzte Begegnung mit einer Ratte – die, die ihn jetzt so aus der Bahn geworfen hat – schon unfassbar lange her und war unfassbar kurz. Eigentlich so kurz, dass er sich gar nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnert. Hat. Bisher. Aber als eben die tote Ratte vor ihm lag, da kam alles wieder hoch. Die ganzen Bilder und Eindrücke. Es ging einfach nicht.

 

Er hört die Tür klacken und als er aufsieht, steht sein Professor vor ihm. Wohlwollend lächelnd. Boerne hat ihn noch nie nicht lächelnd gesehen, eigentlich ist das erstaunlich.

 

„Hören Sie“, sagt er. „Wenn Sie die Sektion nicht machen möchten, dann müssen Sie das nicht, es zwingt Sie niemand dazu.“

 

„Danke“, sagt Boerne.

 

„Aber“, fährt der Prof fort, „falls Sie darüber reden müssen oder möchten, warum Sie gerade diese Panikattacke haben, dann kommen Sie bitte auf mich zu.“

 

„Danke“, sagt Boerne erneut.

 

„Das war nicht nur wegen der Sektion, oder?“, fragt der Professor leise nach.

 

Boerne schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte früher... ganz früher, als ich klein war, ein sehr prägendes Erlebnis, bei dem eine Ratte eine große Rolle gespielt hat. Es überrascht mich selber, dass mich das heute noch verfolgt.“

 

Der Professor nickt nachdenklich und für einige Sekunden fallen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen.

 

„Kommen Sie“, sagt er dann. „Ich muss wieder rein. Der Bruckner nimmt mir sonst die ganze Klasse auseinander, das haben Sie ja schon mitbekommen.“

Bruckner...? Ah, wahrscheinlich der, der sich vorhin für so witzig gehalten hat.

„Wenn Sie noch ein paar Minuten brauchen, dann sind die Ihnen gewährt, aber bitte kommen Sie danach wieder rein.“

 

Boerne nickt. „Danke“, sagt er schon wieder.

 

 

Er nimmt sich noch fünf Minuten, um sich gänzlich wieder zu beruhigen, dann betritt er das Zimmer.

 

„Ah“, kommt es da gleich von jemandem aus der letzten Reihe. „Unser mutiger Rechtsmediziner ist wieder da!“

 

Das ist dann wohl der Bruckner. Martin. Klar, wer auch sonst. Das hätte er sich auch denken können. Er sollte wirklich anfangen, sich seine Kommilitonen nicht nur mit dem Vornamen zu merken.

 

Boerne ignoriert den Kommentar und setzt sich schweigend an seinen Tisch, auf dem die Ratte immer noch unberührt liegt. Er starrt sie an und ist ziemlich dankbar dafür, dass er ein Exemplar mit geschlossenen Augenlidern erwischt hat. Wenn die Ratte jetzt auch noch zurückstarren würde...

 

Plötzlich steht Martin neben ihm. „Ja, Mensch, lass mich mal sehen“, sagt er und beugt sich ganz nah an Boernes Ratte. „Doch, ich glaube, ich weiß, was ihr fehlt. Die ist tot.“

 

Die gesamte hintere Reihe, aus der Martin gekommen ist, bricht in Gelächter aus.

 

„Hätte sie am Nordpol gelebt, dann würde sie auch jetzt noch leben“, fährt Martin fort und kostet den Moment vollständig aus. „...Weil sie dann nicht hätte ins Gras beißen können!“

Boerne macht sich nicht die Mühe, mit Martin zu diskutieren. Darüber, dass Ratten am Nordpol nicht leben können, dass man am Nordpol sowieso nicht leben kann und dass er die blöden Witze doch mal lassen soll. Aber das wäre in dem Gelächter seiner Mitstudenten sowieso untergegangen.

 

„Bruckner, Schluss jetzt. Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Sie Ihre Kommilitonen in Ruhe lassen sollen?“, geht der Prof dazwischen. Boerne unterdrückt den Impuls, sich erneut zu bedanken.

 

 

Wie durch ein Wunder lässt Martin ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe und erstaunlicherweise zieht sich die Stunde auch nicht so sehr, wie Boerne erwartet hat. Die Ratte hat er in eine Plastiktüte gepackt und danach hat er sich einfach ein wenig über seine Chemie- und Physikbücher gesetzt, da stehen immerhin bald Klausuren an. Die anderen haben weiter seziert und dann aufgeräumt und Boerne hat erst wieder aufgeschaut, nachdem sich der Prof verabschiedet hat.

 

Die meisten Studenten verlassen den Raum, nur Martin baut sich noch mal vor Boerne auf. Natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen.

 

„Na?“, fragt er gehässig. „Hose wieder trocken?“

 

Boerne schnaubt nur.

 

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du nochmal wiederkommst, so eilig wie du es hattest“, provoziert Martin weiter. „Schiss, hm? Ja, so ein Medizinstudium ist eben nicht für jeden gut. Dabei dachte ich, du willst in die Rechtsmedizin... Wird wohl nichts.“

 

Boerne packt seine Sachen zusammen. Und da ist auch noch – Verdammt, die Ratte hat er noch hier, das hat er ganz vergessen. Aber der Prof ist weg, nichts zu machen, und einfach wegschmeißen kommt wirklich nicht infrage. Mitnehmen? Das ist auch nicht das Wahre. Er könnte...

 

„Hey, Boerne, sprich mit mir!“ Martin grinst überheblich. „Oder hat es dir schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen?“

 

Genug jetzt.

Stirnrunzelnd sieht er Martin an. „Du wirst Hausarzt, oder?“

 

„Allgemeinmediziner.“ Martin verschränkt die Arme. „Warum?“

 

„Ach, nur so“, sagt Boerne und dreht sich um. Gespräch beendet. Und im selben Moment wundert er sich über sich selbst, aber nur ein bisschen.

Das ist die erste Diskussion seit Jahren, die er von sich aus auslässt. Freiwillig. Weil er selber weiß, wie sinnlos sie wäre. Jemandem, der nur blöde Sprüche und schwarzen Humor versteht und ein Ego hat, bei dem selbst Napoleon blass werden würde, dem kann nicht mal er erklären, wie emotionale Verbindungen und andere Faktoren zusammenspielen können, damit selbst jemand, der sich die Rechtsmedizin zum Ziel gesetzt hat, bei der Sektion einer kleinen Ratte so reagiert. Und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann will er das auch gar nicht erklären. Das hat jemanden wie Martin nämlich absolut nichts anzugehen.

 

 

Erst auf dem Heimweg bemerkt er, dass er die Tüte mit der Ratte jetzt doch mitgenommen hat. Und nur Sekunden später beschließt er, sie zu begraben. Wie er das mit der ersten Ratte auch gemacht hat. Die Stelle findet er bestimmt wieder.

Und er beschließt auch, dass er das jetzt durchzieht. Das mit der Rechtsmedizin. So ungerne sein Vater das auch sehen mag, jetzt hat er etwas zu beweisen. Jetzt muss er zeigen, dass er das sehr wohl kann, und zwar besser und schneller als alle anderen.

Eigentlich ist es gar nicht seine Art, sich von anderen derart provozieren zu lassen, aber dieser Zusammenstoß mit Martin – bei Weitem nicht der erste seiner Art – hat ihm jetzt den finalen Schubs gegeben. Jetzt muss er nur noch sehen, wie er am besten aus Martins Klasse kommt.

 

 

Die Stelle findet er wirklich schnell wieder und auch ein kleiner Karton ist schnell beschafft.

Er beerdigt die Ratte schnell und schmerzlos, versucht, keine große Sache daraus zu machen, aber irgendwie funktioniert es nicht. Er denkt schon wieder viel zu viel über das Tierchen nach.

 

 

Zwei Tage später wirft er eine Bewerbung ab. Auslandssemester. Sorbonne, Frankreich.

 

 


End file.
